


Wing ride

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Dick taking over is nice too





	Wing ride

Sometimes it was Dick that needed what they had more. Bruce found it hard to put into words but he meant what he said. He needed what Dick gave him, Dick had always meant so much to him. As a friend, a partner and now a lover. Dick and his relationship with Bruce meant a lot to him. Bruce depended on him and no one could handle him the way that Dick did.

Sometimes he would go to Dick instead of being alone by himself with his thoughts. He would go across the city or he would go down a few rooms from his own. Wherever Dick was Bruce would seek him out because he needed him. Sometimes on patrol he would make sure his ending patrol and Dick’s crossed paths and would wait for Nightwing to swing by. sometimes he just waited where Dick went to cool down.

Dick never turned him away. He might make Bruce wait for a bit but he never sent him away. He would stand in silence for a few seconds sometimes holding Bruce. Most of the time he let Bruce make the first move. He would let Bruce drive them both to passion and send their bodies up in flames of lust until Bruce could relax with Dick and deal with things again.

Bruce was mostly the person beginning things but that did not mean that Dick did not have his needs too. That he did not have his off days or days where his temper was at his finest and his frustration was sky high. Dick had those days and those moments too. He had days where he retreated from many people because he could not stand another moment around them, his brain needed to be turned off for at least a bit. He would come to Bruce at times like that too.

And sometimes there would be no warning. No hint no lead up to what would send Dick to him to seek him out, no real warning to it at all just the knowledge that he was there and he needed Bruce. Bruce liked that more than he was willing to admit.

He got to his feet because the night was a bust and he watched the Nightwing that approached him. They were secluded but it was not the most secure place. They could not spend too much time there but they would have enough time for Dick to take what he needed. Bruce liked it when Dick did that, he never said aloud what he thought about it but Dick smiled at him enough for him to know Dick picked up on and it knew that Bruce did not mind.

No words were spoken between them as they finished securing the roof. Almost as if she were giving them her blessing the rain started to pour. Bruce sat on the shadowed roof and started to disable his suit. He had barely gotten the cowl alarms and shocks disabled before Dick dropped into his lap and grabbed his face to yank him into a kiss.

Dick controlled it, with the touch of his lips and the thrusts of his tongue he tried to devour Bruce whole as he sat in his lap. The force and the passion of it had Bruce’s cock hard even as he worked on the rest of his suit and followed Dick’s lead. Dick kept Bruce’s head tilted up so he could plunder as he saw fit, the emotions he poured out as he consumed Bruce made his head spin a bit even as he finally managed to disengage the parts of his suit that needed to be removed.

His hand slid up Dick’s back to the spots on Nightwing’s suit that he knew were affected by specific pressure. With every disarm he gave caresses in Dick’s weaker spots and felt the man in his lap shift or shudder. He would have liked to have Dick strip naked but the most they could afford was to remove the lower parts just enough so as Dick deepened the kiss and made it fiercer with every touch from Bruce. Bruce worked on getting the lower part of Dick’s suit off.

Dick pulled away from the kiss with a loud gasp when Bruce cupped and groped his ass. The mask hid his eyes from Bruce but what caught his attention were Dick’s slick lips and the light string of saliva that clung to them. Dick pulled out of his arms to shove his pants down before he was back in Bruce’s lap to restart the kiss. He nibbled the covered part of Bruce’s neck kissed under his jaw before he resumed the kiss.

Bruce’s fingers went for the supplies in his belt and had barely introduced a slick finger to Dick’s hole before he groaned himself. Dick was already prepped and while that was not too much a surprise just the surprise and knowledge of it had his cock hard and leaking. Dick moaned into the kiss and released a hand from Bruce’s shoulder in order to fumble between them for Bruce’s cock. Dick’s hand played with it. Bruce’s slick was coated along his entire cock as Dick toyed with him.

When Dick finally positioned him between his cheeks and started to sink down on him Bruce almost breathed a sigh of relief. He groaned at the feeling of Dick parting around him. The heat and feel would never get old to him, every time was like the first for him. He groaned as Dick slid all the way down until he was at the hilt.

Then he grunted as Dick pushed him back and sat up properly, his body arched as he appeared to be savouring the feeling. All Bruce could do was feel and watch as Dick’s hands went to Bruce’s chest to steady himself and he fucked himself on Bruce’s cock.

Dick’s tightness, his heat and the rhythm he kept up. it was almost as if he were exorcising something. Bruce was familiar with the feeling so as Dick kept his masked eyes on his. As he rolled his hips and used his body to swallow up Bruce and drive him out of his mind. Bruce kept his hands on his hips and gave as good as he was given.

His tight grip on Dick’s hips as the man plunged down on him over and over, the gasps and moans driven from Dick’s lips before his head fell to his chest and his body clenched and shuddered. _“Bruce.”_ A forbidden whisper that made Bruce lock up and groan. _“I’m cumming.”_

Not a moment too soon because so was Bruce, everything that he had he gave up and his body relaxed slowly. Dick’s hand came to rest under his chin as they relaxed together. Bruce raised his head to see a better smile on Dick. Seeing that made him glad that it was Bruce that Dick came to. Sometimes Dick needed to take and Bruce was fine with that, it was nice to give back sometimes.


End file.
